Love Blossoms
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose is part witch. She is Dhampir-Born. Rose deciding it was time to leave the Academy returns to Hogwarts and the one man that can heal her heart. Love blossoms. Hearts Heal. Something happened at Hogwarts people have returned from the dead and most of the old adults are in comas. Can Rose and her love make Hogwarts into a better school while the adults are indisposed…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On another note Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Rose is part witch. She is Dhampir-Born. Rose deciding it was time to leave the Academy returns to Hogwarts and the one man that can heal her heart. Love blossoms. Hearts Heal. Something happened at Hogwarts people have returned from the dead and most of the old adults are in comas. Can Rose and her love make Hogwarts into a better school while the adults are indisposed…

* * *

**Prologue**

Love fades. Those words circled in Rose's head. As her flight touches down in London. She wouldn't stay with a man who wouldn't thank her or talk to her after saving his life. She was good at taking everything in her stride. But that had been too much. Rose was Dhampir but she was a Dhampir-Born witch which was quite rare. She remembers going to St Vladimir's in Summer, Christmas Break, Spring Break and staying at Hogwarts the rest of the time. She never told anyone about her being a witch.

Only her friends at Hogwarts knew. They were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Sarah Noble, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott and a few others.

Rose and Draco had met in Diagon Alley and a connection immediately formed between them. The others met on the train and had promised all to be friends no matter the house. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were tried living in their fathers shadows and rules. They wanted to do good after seeing what their parents done to Muggle's and Muggle-Born's.

Draco said the circle would stop with them. They didn't care if their fathers disowned them. Thinking about killing just made them sick.

_Flashback_

_The sorting ceremony came._

"_Friends forever no matter the house", Rose whisperers _

"_Agreed", the others say_

"_Abbott, Hannah__", Professor McGonagall calls_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Bell, Russell"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Bones, Susan__"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Black, Kyle__"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Black, Leah__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

"_Boot, Terry"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Brown, Lavender"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Bulstrode, Millicent__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Conner, Michael"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Crabbe, Vincent__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Davis Tracey"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Dumbledore-McGonagall, Ariana__"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Dumbledore-McGonagall, Kendra__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Dumbledore-McGonagall, Nirvana__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

"_Dumbledore-McGonagall, Percival__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Entwhistle, Kevin"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Finch-Fletchley, Justin"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Finnigan, Seamus"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Goldstein, Anthony"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Granger, Hermione__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Greengrass, Daphne__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Goyle, Greggory__"_

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_"Hagrid, Joseph"_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Hathaway, Rosemarie__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Hopkins, Wayne"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Indy, Samuel"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Jones, Megan"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_King, William"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Li, Sue"_

"_RAVENC__LAW!"_

"_Longbottom, Neville__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Lovegood, Luna__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Macmillian Eddie"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Malfoy, Draco__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Draco didn't get much reaction except from his friends he made on the train. Draco was determined to stop the cycle of darkness on his family._

"_Moody, Layla__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Noble, Sarah__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Nott, Theodore"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Ollivander, David"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Parkinson, Pansy"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Patil, Padma"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Patil Parvati_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Perks, Sally-Anne"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Potter, Harry__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Raven, Emily"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Shacklebolt, Howard"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Shacklebolt, Mark"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF"_

"_Snape, Ethan"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Snape, Isobel__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Thomas, Dean__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Tonks, Callidora__"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Turpin, Lisa"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Weasley, Elizabeth__"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"_Weasley, Ronald__"_

'"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Zabini, Blaise__"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Zane, James"_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

_That was Rose's classmates._

_End Flashback_

Over the years the large group of friends became known as the Houses Friendship. In their third year. They had read up on their subjects before they had signed up for them. So they took Arthimacy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures. They had read about Muggle Studies to find the course really outdated so it was pointless going to it and Divination was a joke. They had also found subjects they wanted to do that weren't at Hogwarts.

So it was decided that year they would change the school when they were older. Adding more courses and updated classes. Rose wanted to add a Gym class. Because some Moroi and Dhampir's were witches and wizards in Britain. They didn't want to go to St Vladimir's. So Rose put the idea forward of adding Moroi and Dhampir classes.

Rose had been going out the whole time with Draco Malfoy. His father had disowned him not that Draco cared. Love blossomed between Draco and Rose. They were rarely apart but the Summers. Draco always wished her luck in the holidays were she went to St Vladimir's.

When she ran away with Lissa it was from both worlds. When they were caught Rose returned to Hogwarts for the term to do her N.E.W.T.S. She did her O.W.L.S. She got good marks in all of them. Her N.E.W.T.S turned out to be great:

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arthimacy: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_History of Magic: D_

_Herbology: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

Rose after the N.E.W.T.S went to finish her education at St Vladimir's. Draco and her had, had a fight before she left. So she clinged to Dimitri it wasn't real love. She cared about him like a brother. She had him restored from a Strigoi and he told her to leave him alone he wanted nothing to do with her. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Adrian were all helping Dimitri but he wouldn't let Rose in.

So here she was now going back to Hogwarts. She had received an owl the day before saying it was urgent. Now it was time to see how urgent it was.

She picks up her luggage and takes out her wand and apparates to Hogwarts. It looked like a battle field. She immediately shrinks her luggage and goes farer with caution.

"Rose!" Harry says

"Harry what happened here?" Rose asks

"I killed Voldemort. But he sent of a curse before he died. Some people have come back from the dead but they are in comas. All the adults are unconscious. We can't wake them up. They have been taken the St Murgos. We are now having a meeting in 2 hours. With the adults that weren't in the viscidly of the curse. All of us want to put forward are new school idea. We are going to have a short meeting before everything together to make strong our idea", Harry explains

"Ok. Show me the way", Rose says following Harry

He showed her to an empty room were her friends were. Draco looks at her with relief in his eyes.

"Rosie", Draco says, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me"

Rose goes over to Draco her pulls her into his arms.

"I missed you fighter", Draco says kissing Rose

"I missed you too. My Dragon", Rose says kissing him

"Ok we have little time. We want our new model of the school to get made. Anyone the school is going to take months to re-build. This is our chance to change Hogwarts. To be a better school", Draco says

They finalize the last details before going to see that adults. When they got there the adults hadn't a clue what to do. They were all used to the head of a family making decisions. Fred, George were there trying to calm the others. Most of the Pure-Blood families were with Voldemort were in hiding or dead.

"What are we going to do?" a wizard says, "There is no teachers. Nothing"

"And Hogwarts is with some ruins", a witch says

"Excuse me", Draco says using a spell to get everyone's attention, "We have something we would like to put forward"

They explained the new school what it would be.

"Who would be Head of Gryffindor?" a witch asks

"We will have a Deputy Head and a Head of House. The wards around Hogwarts will be strengthen by the Moroi users. Hogwarts will be expanded. There will be no favouritism. All houses will still compete for the house cup. Also with the four Quidditch Teams will be 4 student teams that will consist of all houses. There will be councillors to help any student having trouble suffering from depression and so forth. We will not band any species from coming to Hogwarts other than Strigoi who WILL be banded", Draco says, "It will be run by us and we will hire Muggles, Dhampir's, and Moroi to teach. Rose here will be Head Guardian and Headmistress as she is a Dhampir and a witch. And the best combat person we have. What do you all think?"

"There will also by no blood status", Ethan Snape says

"Who will fund the school?" a wizard asks

"I am the Lady of the line of Abbott I will fund some", Hannah says

"I am Lord of the line of Shacklebolt. I will fund some", Howard says

"I am Lord of the line of Black. I will fund some", Kyle says

"I am Lord of the line of Macmillian. I will fund some", Eddie says

"We are of the line of Dumbledore. We will fund some", Nirvana says

"I am of the line of Prince. We will fund some", Ethan Snape says

"I am of the line of Greengrass. I will fund some", Daphne says

"I am of the line of Boot. I will fund some", Terry says

"I am of the line of Longbottom. I will fund some", Neville says

"I am of the line of Moody. I will fund some", Layla says

"I am of the line of Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor. I will fund some", Harry says

"I am of the line of Malfoy. I will fund the school too. Is that enough?" Draco asks

"Ok lets sort out every little detail"

The new Hogwarts began 6 months later. Rose taught and married Draco. The love between them had truly blossomed in the years. The years pasted and the school preformed well and once again was the best school to learn at. Things were about to get complicated…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do think? Please review and tell me what you think:)**


End file.
